


鹿眼

by Q_Yaoguai



Category: Markson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, 宜嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Yaoguai/pseuds/Q_Yaoguai
Summary: 哭包 、半强迫 、标间、年下又名：睡了老板包养的前辈我还能活几天
Relationships: 段宜恩/王嘉尔
Kudos: 7





	鹿眼

**Author's Note:**

> 哭包 、半强迫 、标间、年下
> 
> 又名：睡了老板包养的前辈我还能活几天

段宜恩摇了摇酒杯，被浅褐色酒杯包裹的方正冰块顺着动作滚了一圈，融的有些园的边角滑过玻璃杯，只发出了轻微地咕噜声。他郁闷的扯了扯不舒服的领带，把衬衫扣子解开了两颗，不顾酒保揶揄的眼神，死死盯着远处门边打电话的前辈。

电话来之前他们还因为签下了近期最重要的合同十分愉悦的品酒聊天，气氛七分暧昧三分粘稠，正当他打算摸摸前辈的小手拉一把进度的时候，那该死的电话就打了过来。

来自老板的，可以排上段宜恩心里最没眼色电话榜前三的电话。

更生气的是前辈向他摆了摆手就窜到门边稍微清净的地方接电话去了，段宜恩只能听见开头的两句骄傲的撒娇，剩下的对话全被酒吧的音乐吞的干干净净，他恨不得一屁股挪到前辈边上去偷听。

那也只是想想而已，真的做了一定会被前辈讨厌的。

他拿不准现在和前辈王嘉尔的关系。说是朋友，但他们之间的交往相处怎么看都不只是朋友，带他去新开的餐厅、每天送他到最近的地铁口，甚至自己加班的时候还会带着夜宵来公司陪护。段宜恩感觉得出来，前辈不只是把他当做一个刚进社会的小鹿仔照顾，连重要的出差也选择带自己出来见识。但说是恋人，虽说气氛有些暧昧，但至今为止的两人的相处是一点进度都没有，还处于眼神交流和偶然的肢体接触阶段，每次他想做点什么，都会被前辈以各种方式躲过。

段宜恩很清楚前辈对自己不是没感觉，但总有什么东西阻碍在他们之间。

比如，老板。

据不可靠消息：段宜恩的臆想加办公室的流言：前辈一进公司两个月就升上了科长的位置，是因为他被老板包养了。

他偷偷观察过，王嘉尔每周主动去老板办公室汇报工作三次，被秘书叫去老板办公室不定期无数次，时间在五分钟到一小时之间。听隔壁办公桌去年进公司的前辈说，以前夏天的时候科长每天午休时间都要去老板办公室睡午觉，到下午上班才顶着鸟窝回来。老板还经常叫秘书给他送午饭，后来不知道科长去提了什么意见，才渐渐的不那么招摇。

这不就是霸道总裁爱上纯情小员工的范本教材吗？！

可是就算身陷包养疑云，王嘉尔依然是那么好的人呀，工作能力出众，与人交往和善，还动不动朝自己笑的那么甜。偶尔坐僵了站起来活动身体，那裹着衬衫的小腰，又圆又翘的小屁股。

这谁受得了，谁顶得住？

反正段宜恩顶不住，面上一脸羞涩，下头鸡儿梆硬。

段宜恩望着门口一脸兴奋打电话的前辈，趴在吧台上像只被揉了肚子的刺猬，气鼓鼓地把自己一点点团起来。他闷闷的灌了一大口酒，辛辣的酒液呛着喉咙一路烧下去，像蹦了一个火星子，身体和脑袋一起被点着，冒起厚厚的热气来。

等王嘉尔终于结束通话心满意足的回到吧台的时候，第一次跟着来出差的后辈已经喝得迷迷糊糊趴在吧台上满嘴胡话了，他把耳朵凑了过去只能听到后辈嘟嘟囔囔说着几个零碎词语，唯一拼的起来的就是一句[老男人有什么好]，虽然搞不懂是什么意思，王嘉尔依然觉得很可爱。

大概是酒精被兴奋一蒸上了脑，平日里看着乖巧可靠的后辈此时微红着脸颊伏在桌面上，大大的鹿眼紧闭，只有颤动的小扇子似的睫毛一抖一抖地招人，喝得热了扣子也解开了两颗，这场景被酒吧昏暗暧昧的光一拢，怎么看怎么无意识的诱惑。

再怎么可爱睡在这里也是不行的，被别人看了去更是不行。王嘉尔喝得不太多，这时还算清醒，连忙让酒保泡一杯热的柠檬茶给段宜恩灌下去，拍着后背哄了半天终于半拖半扶地把段宜恩带回了酒店房间。

出差的酒店是助理定的，标标准准两张床，王嘉尔把段宜恩放在床上之后站在原地用晕陶陶的脑子计算了一下段宜恩喝吐的可能性，考虑着要不要再开一间房以备不时之需。离开了前辈散发着清香的坚实后背，段宜恩在柔软的床上弹了两下迅速醒来，像找奶喝的幼崽，这边拱拱那边蹭蹭，嘴里嘟囔着王嘉尔的名字，两条手臂像气球人一样在空中乱舞。王嘉尔只能暂时打消了下楼的念头，任劳任怨的坐在床边攥住段宜恩作乱的手把外套鞋子统统扒掉。

迷迷糊糊之间又重新回到鼻尖的那股前辈特有的味道像重拳出击打在段宜恩的鼻子上，他一睁开眼就看见王嘉尔正解着他剩下的衬衣扣子，吓得酒醒了大半直接按住了王嘉尔的手，结结巴巴的说：“太……太快了吧……”

王嘉尔没听清楚，还当他只是醒了撒个小酒疯，轻松的把段宜恩的手拨开，把衬衫从一旁抽了出来，正当段宜恩兴奋的为接下来发生的事而鸡动的时候，王嘉尔从浴室里拿出了一块毛巾，像澡堂的搓澡大爷一样一布头蒙住了他的头，给他搓起脸来。

从脑袋到脖子，再到不咋见光的白皙胸腹。擦的人脸红，被擦得人也脸红，王嘉尔从没想过小白兔一样的孩子居然还能有六块腹肌，攥着毛巾草草抹了两下就回了浴室。

后辈喝了酒依然和平时一样乖巧，安安静静的坐在床上，让伸脚就伸脚，让张嘴就张嘴，王嘉尔喂完了粥，把脱得只剩内裤袜子的小鹿塞进被子里裹好，对着那双还存了酒气的水亮眸子认真的说：“我去洗个澡，你乖乖睡觉昂。”

他眨了眨眼睛用力的点了一下脑袋，下巴嘴巴一起陷进柔软的被子里，似乎还听见了前辈的轻笑。等他再抬头，前辈已经钻进浴室了，哗啦啦的水声清脆格外催眠。

事情自然是不会平静无波的发生下去的，王嘉尔进去没多久，段宜恩整个人陷在棉被里像个蚕宝宝，睡意被不停地手机铃声给打断，好不容易停了，又是一条接一条的微信提示音。

段宜恩被吵得上火，借着酒气呼的爬出来把床头柜的手机摸到手里，一看消息更是火冒三丈。

王嘉尔的手机，两个来自老板的未接来电，三条微信消息。

【老板】：回来之后先来我办公室，好好奖励你。  
【老板】：之前说想要定制的情侣款项链，人我给你联系好了，到时候我陪你去吗？  
【老板】：你什么时候陪我吃次饭啊，我老婆也想你了。

传闻中的办公室潜规则！男上司要霸占男下属的肉体！被他抓了个正着！

大半夜打电话一看就不是什么正经人！还情侣款项链，做梦！连老婆都知道前辈的存在，果然没人会不喜欢前辈…不对不对重点错了，丧尽天良！恬不知耻！

于是想着尽快结束继续照顾醉酒小孩的王嘉尔，一出浴室就看见基本光着身子跪在床上对他的手机咬牙切齿面目扭曲看起来眼睛红的下一秒就要哭出来的段宜恩。

“怎么啦？不冷吗？”

段宜恩那副样子太惹人疼，在王嘉尔出声之后迅速转过来，眼神里满满都是王嘉尔看不懂的东西，愤怒悲哀夹杂着不可思议和惋惜，王嘉尔愣了愣，他的手机到底推送了什么惊天地泣鬼神的消息。

他走到段宜恩身前，以为他仍然没醒酒间断着闹一闹，刚把手搭上段宜恩那裸露着有些凉的肩头，就被整个人掀翻在床。

“宜恩？你怎么…”

那双通红着蓄满泪水的眼睛悬在半空停在了极近的地方，醉了酒的人力气极大，平时看着细细的手臂没想到覆着紧实的肌肉，发力的时候微微隆起，青筋都显露着，让人挣不开。

“老男人有什么好的，你非得跟着他。”

“这么变态都可以为什么我不可以。”

“如果我给你比王XX（老板大名）还多的钱，你能不能和我在一起？”

好嘛，王嘉尔侧头瞄了一眼还亮着的手机屏幕，再结合段宜恩喝了酒之后乱七八糟断断续续的呢喃。

看起来一清纯小伙，脑子里都是些啥啊。

“不是啊，宜恩你误会…”

这是王嘉尔和段宜恩第一次接吻，他曾想象过很多次他们接吻的场景：在灯光昏暗的办公室里，落地窗外的霓虹灯会把段宜恩的侧脸打上红色的光，车道上急促的喇叭声都能吓得段宜恩向后缩；或者是茶水间里，空无一人的午休时间，咖啡味的唇和奶味的舌黏连辗转，直到由远及近的高跟鞋哒哒打破粘着升温的气氛。

不管哪一种都是温暖的、有着水到渠成的甜蜜，而不是像现在这样凶残又粗暴。

段宜恩的吻落下来，那或许也算不上吻，只是牙齿的撕咬。乖巧的小鹿撕去外衣，被火点燃的暴戾遮不住的往外漏，那两颗王嘉尔特别喜欢的小虎牙此刻正嵌在他丰厚的下唇，比常人鲜艳一点的唇瓣被段宜恩含在嘴里又咬又吮，他像第一次接吻的毛头小子，舔咬了好久才想起舌头，钻进王嘉尔的口腔来来回回的舔舐扫荡，卷了王嘉尔的送到自己嘴里轻咬，到底是喜欢的，段宜恩还是恰当的用力，舌尖有来有回的顶弄，只有绵绵不绝黏腻的水声，尝不出一丝血腥味。

终于有了喘息的空隙，王嘉尔已经被亲的头晕目眩了，他抚上段宜恩裸露的背，肩胛骨高高的凸起着，手指划过似乎能摸清楚每一块骨头，用不着眼睛看，光用手指感觉，都是致命的性感。

“你听我解释……”

妈的，能不能让我把话讲完。

狂风暴雨般的吻再次落下，王嘉尔本以为亲亲就能结束的事，仿佛往不可控制的方向继续发展了，他想将一切解释清楚段宜恩却不给他这个机会，生怕他说出自己不想听的话捂住了他的嘴。

炽热的唇印在了下巴上，尖尖的虎牙再次露了出来轻轻地啃咬，明明留不下什么痕迹段宜恩依然乐此不疲的舔舐，然后继续向下移动。

喉结，脖颈，王嘉尔感受到段宜恩的鼻息打在喉结上的时候抖了抖，想起前段时间大火的电视剧，剧里的腹黑牙医似乎也是极其偏爱小白兔作家的喉结，这样看来真是一个调情的好部位。他情不自禁咽了口口水，喉结也随着上下滚动了一下，段宜恩贴着那突起发出闷闷的笑，又性感又恐怖，好像下一秒他的齿印就会深深的烙在上头，深到见血的那种。

幸运的是段宜恩并没有那样的打算，只是伸出舌头绕着喉结画了个圈，这本质和动物留下体液标记地盘毫无差别，身为雄性过分的占有欲因为愤怒在这种细枝末节的事情上都展现的淋漓尽致。

他似乎要将本能袒露干净，真把自己当野生动物的小崽子叼住王嘉尔平坦胸脯上的粉粒就吮了起来。段宜恩大概半醉，酒壮怂人胆，力气也大的不得了，王嘉尔不用看都知道手腕一定被捏出红印，埋在自己胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋还到处拱来拱去，发丝和呼吸毫无顾忌在软肉上游走，有点痒，甚至让他有些羞耻的像抱住段宜恩的脑袋让他安分别动。

“嘶——”

那虎牙嵌进乳孔又爽又痛，王嘉尔还是个雏，前前后后都没被开过苞，更别说上头这个可以无视的装饰品了，猛然被人含在嘴里又舔又咬的也太过分了一点。段宜恩的口腔温暖潮湿，舌苔粗糙又灵活贴着乳晕重重舔过去就像有无数细小的电流噼里啪啦炸裂着往脑袋上冲，他一时之间没有抑制住刺痛惊呼出声，下一秒就感觉到毛茸茸的触感离开了胸脯，换成滴答滴答不知道什么液体落了下来。

手腕上的桎梏猛得一松，段宜恩离开了床铺不知道去拿了什么东西回来。王嘉尔终于能抬起头看清楚段宜恩的动态，之间他裸着身子蹲在床头柜前，蜷缩着像个小虾米，脑袋也低垂着，光洁的肩膀一抖一抖，攒着什么一动不动。

完蛋了，大概是段宜恩这幅脆弱的背影太过有迷惑性，王嘉尔从心底窜出一股疼惜，就像把小团子抱起来好好哄哄，要什么给什么，怕是要连自己都搭进去被嚼的骨头都不剩。

他正想下床绕到边上看看小鹿是不是哭了，段宜恩突然转过头来吓了他一跳。

果然，圆亮的大眼睛通通红。

段宜恩的眼睛不算杏眼，处于恰到好处的程度，柔和的弧度稍稍向下延，满是清纯无辜，鸦羽一样浓密的睫毛总是低垂着遮住那灵动的双眼，只要你一叫他，抬眼之间就能看见一个盛满细碎星辰的玻璃瓶，迷得你晕头转向。他很容易受惊，微微瞪圆的样子像可爱的小动物，黑黝黝小葡萄一样的眼珠子似乎永远饱含水汽，那眼睛一望过来，你什么都能答应。

此时此刻那鹿眼里的水汽聚在一起，竟真的越过眼睑划了下来。

段宜恩的泪水像是再也兜不住一样顺着小脸滑到下巴，嘴角也向下撇着，超级委屈的样子。

王嘉尔不是没幻想过美人落泪的样子，只不过这情景环境都和想象中有些差异，一时之间手都不知道往哪摆，磕磕巴巴地叫了声段宜恩的名字。

这一声好像更刺激到了段宜恩，王嘉尔再次被捏住手腕扑在了床上，下意识的转身反而让自己陷入更危险的姿势里，王嘉尔偏过头只能看见段宜恩凌乱的黑发，臀缝抵着的炽热硬物迫使他颤抖。

这哪里是梅花鹿，明明是驯鹿。

只裹了条浴巾就出来的王嘉尔瞬间被扒的干干净净。黏滑冰凉的润滑液不待搓热就被心急地揉在穴口，王嘉尔看不到就只能用肌肤触觉来感知。没被用过的小雏菊被沾了润滑液的手指按揉，一圈一圈扫过每一片花瓣，也不过短短半分钟，段宜恩的手指就迫不及待的冲了进去。较起内里的高温，食指的突然闯入像是被塞进了什么玩具，指腹一寸寸推开皱褶的肠壁，和指纹镶嵌在一起，他该庆幸段宜恩指甲修的很圆，除了酸胀感有些难受之外暂时没有受伤。换上真家伙之前穴道里一提一塞已经进了三根手指，不知道算是自己天赋异禀还是段宜恩手指太细，直到最后穴口被圆圆的撑开都没什么痛感，但段宜恩扣着自己腰侧的手转而扶着性器准备往里冲的时候，王嘉尔还是挣扎着扭了扭腰像从段宜恩手下挣脱开了，这么不清不楚的第一次也太破坏感情了。

但这动作在段宜恩眼里就不那么体贴了，下身憋得发疼先不说，明明对自己也有好感的前辈在最后关头还是想推开自己，是该说有被包养的觉悟好，还是说只是和自己暧昧并不上心。不管哪一条原因都能把段宜恩气地更委屈。刚刚收住的眼泪又顺着眼角滚落下来，面上哭唧唧，动作却是异常的狠厉。他一把控住王嘉尔的手臂，用膝盖将王嘉尔的大腿撑的更开，被玩到深色的穴口颤巍巍地收缩着，对准推入一触即发。

操。

王嘉尔终于感受到开苞的痛感了。

原来天赋异禀的不是他，而是段宜恩。

粗硬的性器强势地破开肠肉向内捅去，圆润的龟头蹭过柔软紧致的肠壁一寸寸抚过。异物的入侵让它们不自觉的蠕动起来想往外推，但势如破竹的气势却使得段宜恩的阴茎被吞的更深。段宜恩嵌在王嘉尔身体里发出了满足的喟叹，也终于放开了紧握着的王嘉尔的手臂从肩头细细抚到腰背，数过一根根肋骨，又俯下身在蝴蝶背上落下无数个啄吻。

段宜恩这边心满意足的抽插，圈着王嘉尔的腰整个人都伏在他背上紧贴，王嘉尔却没好到哪里去。虽然没出血，但每一次抽动都蹭过被撑到极致的穴口，又酸又涨还带点刺痛的感觉他实在提不起劲，要不是还揣着对美人的迷恋，他估计都要软了。

王嘉尔弯起手臂默默承受，不敢发出任何声音打扰身后段宜恩的动作，静谧的空间里只有段宜恩的喘息和肉体接触的闷响，一想到自己像只雌兽被看上的小朋友压在身下肏，他就抖得不行。

害！我明明是纯一啊！

段宜恩操着操着就肏出不对劲了，王嘉尔也沉默的太彻底，除了身体微微地颤抖之外简直就像个死人，默默地反抗着，怕不是还想着老板那个老男人为了他洁身自好么？！

这么一想他的动作更狠了，用力按下王嘉尔的腰就着插入的姿势把王嘉尔翻了个个，面对面的肏干。王嘉尔没想到他还有这么一手，着急忙慌的抓住段宜恩的肩膀，甬道里硬挺的性器猛得蹭过直男快乐栗，让王嘉尔刚碰到软被的腰背触电一样弹了起来。

“等一下！……哇啊！”

段宜恩捧着王嘉尔柔软有弹性的屁股更加用力的抽插，动作勇猛，却满脑子的编辑如何将前辈从潜规则老板手中救下来，自己没经验就算了还看不出王嘉尔也没经验，满脑子的义愤填膺准备英雄救美，想着想着又越来越委屈，那个男人都有啤酒肚了，有什么好的；前辈平常一定很辛苦我要不要温柔一点；可我现在还是一个小职员，怎么甩钱救前辈与水火之中呢，然后迅速蓄了一大包泪翻滚着落下。

王嘉尔觉得自己大概也醉了，一边在心底呐喊【被操的是我啊你哭什么啊！】，一边又十分痴汉地对着段宜恩红通通的眼睛流口水，那绯红的眼尾沾了泪珠分明诱人的睫毛，要不是被按着肏直不起腰来，王嘉尔都想凑过去亲一亲。

算了，挨肏就挨肏吧，谁叫自己喜欢他呢。

哭包攻就是好，哭多少射多少。王嘉尔放松下来主动环住段宜恩的脖子，手指安抚的在小鹿后颈摸着，挺了挺腰主动凑上去，扳着段宜恩的脑袋就要亲。

咸咸的泪水蹭过嘴唇，被两人无意识的舔了进去，后半截段宜恩倒是不哭了，用软软的脸颊肉蹭着王嘉尔的，依恋的模样简直猜不到他下半身在干什么。

段宜恩抱着王嘉尔翻来覆去折腾了三次，结束的时候床铺也变得乱七八糟的，段宜恩只能抱着洗漱完浑身软绵绵的王嘉尔挤在了领一张床上。王嘉尔之前就听过：没经验的开大床房，有经验的开标间，助理这标间算是误打误撞了。

他身子沉的很却睡不着，又好气又好笑的看着身边还委屈皱着眉头一秒入睡的小鹿。两具身体紧紧的贴在一起，熏得人暖烘烘的，虽然小鹿爱哭了点，但架不住自己喜欢，即使有这样哭笑不得的开始，也应该会是一段充满喜悦的恋爱。

因为一个晚上的折腾，回程的航班硬是被拖到了中午，等王嘉尔扶着腰进公司的时候，段宜恩又变得委屈起来。

“跟我去老板办公室。”

段宜恩一路上都在脑子里演练等会要怎么面对中年发福热衷包小年轻的轻地中海老板，想了快十句如何将前辈从老板手中抢来的名台词，甚至都准备好迎接老板的怒吼。

“爸，给你介绍一下，我男朋友。”

？？？

金主文学害我！！！


End file.
